A week to forget
by Pimpin Fuhrer
Summary: David thinks he's dreaming when he finds his dream job in a recently opened pizzeria, its perfect, it has pizza, music and robots, however, it wont be long before David wishes he is dreaming
1. Chapter 1

David stood there, jaw-dropped in awe he, never thought the place would re-open. it would have been his favorite place to be as a child, it had everything he loved, pizza music and robots. Unfortunately he was born only a year after it closed in 1994.

 ** _*22 years earlier*_**

"Ted... TED! Ah there you are, come here" "yes sir?" Ted asked while making his way through hundreds of police officers. "Take a look here, in the parts/service room." The detective nervously opened the door, dreading what he would find on the other side, he turned the handle, he found nothing, until his eyes wandered over to the suit on the table, that was when everything changed...

 ** _*back to 2016*_** After minutes of silence looking like a paedophile (Because he was starting at a place full of children... with a slight boner)

he found the help wanted sign "hmmm, I could do this" he walked in, talked to the manager and came out with a form

'Any sleeping issues?'

'Any health problems/needed medication?'

'Any fears?'

David was reading through the sheet "No,no and no. there we go, all done

The next day, David handed in the sheet to the manager "so mr... Green was it? You are quite the talented young man, I will send you an email, if you're excepted, you are free to go." David thanked the manager and walked out of the office.

just before he got outside, a hand grabbed his shoulder, a very cold hand, he turned around revealing an 8 foot tall bunnie, "may I help you" David worryingly asked, the robot opened its jaw "What is your business here" David looked surprised, it had a deep voice... and a human-like one, just a bit metallic and rough sounding. "uh, before i answer your question may I say. aren't you a girl?" he wondered "Fuck no! I'm male, I may be called Bonnie but im a dude, I even got my color changed from purple to a red-ish blue!" David was unamused "so purple? and if you haven't got genitalia how are you a 'dude'?" He questioned Bonnie "it's simple my mind is more like that of a man,plus I'm stronger than the others? David was confused "but what about Freddy or Foxy" "hah please, Freddy is a fat bastard and anorexic people think Foxy is skinny, Anyway, will you answer my question, WHY ARE YOU HERE! David jumped "woah dude, I just applied for night guard, hell yeah!" Bonnie glared at David and then walked off.

 ** _2 AM_**

*Clown horn honks* "ooh email... yes, I have the job" David jumped on his bed for a while, but he wouldn't be so exited in 46 hours... his first shift

*Im sorry for this short pilot chapter but from now, every chapter will be much longer and I will be uploading every Sunday so for now people, goodbye*


	2. The First Night

*Monday 5th October 2016*

*BEEP BEEP, BEEP BEEP*

"Ugh god... why do I set these alarms, I fucking hate them. OH SHIT! It's today" and in a flash David was out of bed and dressed. "I think i'll go and visit the boss today early, get acquainted with the building" there was one question however, that dominated the others. How come the robot that talked to him was intelligent enough to start and adapt to a conversation, and why was 'he' bothered that there was a new night guard?

There it was, the Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria, he wondered how much money all this cost, First there was the dead children and night guards (which slightly worried him, but not too much) then the purchasing of the building and extremely advanced robots, "great, another question to weigh down the boss with... he's gonna love me."

"ahh mr Green, I wasnt expecting you until later" David looked slightly nervous, he didn't want to leave a bad impression on his boss **_before_** he even started the job "well uh... about that..." never mind slightly, massively nervous "Well speak up lad, what do you want?" David looked at his boss, his face becoming full of confidence again. "Well, you see, I had some questions for you if you don't mind..."

"... and that is how I got the money for robots" final question David promised "alright, hit me" David politely smiled at him " before I left on saturday, one of the 'Animatronics' stopped me... uh Bonnie i think and started a conversation, he seems more human... 8 foot robo-human anyway. So... how? his boss smirked and pointed at a photo. The photo showed a picture of bonnie with a textbook "you see, our robots are advanced because they have an advanced hard drive, it's as complex as a human brain, with reason, the hard drives are given very basic information, kind of a ' Robotics 101' everything else, well, they learn, hence the textbook, bonnie is really only 6 years old and FYI they have the minds of 18 year olds due to their increased learning capacity." David was gobsmacked "isn't that just a little over the top, sir?" His boss just smirked again "well no, we could just make a chip with loads of information but, well with the way we did it robots can ignore the stuff we teach them, meaning some know things that others dont, plus it helps them develop there own personality" His boss looked at his watch "David, you best be off now." David waved and walked off

I walked to my 6 year old buddy "Hola mi amigo... no, ok" He gave me a blank stare " What are you doing with your fucking life" Bonnie said, looking not very amused at me "hello my friend" I said "I CAN FUCKING SPEAK SPANISH" now that I think about it, I may have struck a nerve "I just thought you didn't, being six 'n all" oh fuck, why did I say that, next thing I new *WHAM* darkness

I open my eyes to see a room I was unfamiliar with... what is that? FUCK NO. NONONONONO FUCKING GLOWING RED EYES IN THE BLACKNESS! I stay still, motionless as it moves. Then out of nowhere the lights turn on, I see a yellow robot "you, you're the yellow robo... Animatronic, Chica isn't it" I hope she's more welcoming than Angry child Bonnie "yes, quite a nasty mark there, also I'm quite sorry I gave you a nasty scare, its just your eyes, I didn't want to damage them" I gave her a blank stare " NASTY MARK! I WAS PUNCHED BY AN 8 FOOT ROBOT WITH STEEL FISTS!" and there we go, I probably pissed her off too, at least she wasn't 8 foot... just around 7 foot 11. she stares at me... "well then, nice to meet you too Dave" I hate what she just said "David to you" she looks at me "i'll shorten it even more!" oh fuck, i've started a war " i'll call you... hmm whats very personal. AHA, Big.D" I burst into laughter when she says that "I heh, I cant help it, heh, its a curse" she doesn't get what I just said, maybe its for the best. I quickly run off before i say anything else stupid

before i know it's 11PM, I move to my office, set up my computer and source of ententertainment MineHub

*Tuesday 6th October 12:05 AM*

I get an email off my boss

To:David,Green

From:Erwin,Bradford

Subject:Danger!!!

David, I fucked up, BIG! the robots, they want to kill you. its just like back... then. if you see one, dont bother shutting the door, go straight for the emergency shutter they cant go through 5 inches of Titanium no matter what you say or think

good luck David

"...OH FUCK ME"

Bonnie starts walking down to me fuck fuck no no no! I use the shutter

*flashback to 1994*

Welcome aboard, Harry you'll love the job

Harry's pov

"oh really! out for blood, fucking bullshit, my arse are they out for blood" he starts playing a game of cards before drinking 7 cans of lager, "I really need a piss" harry walked out to the corridor, bonnie was by the toilets, "OI! METAL TITS, FUCK OFF YA CUNT BEFORE I GET YOUR LIL DICK, RIP IT OFF AND SHOVE IT UP YA ARSE, OR ARE YOU BUSY GETTIN MA BLOOD!" Bonnie turned around, started walking towards him , all the while Harry was shouting abuse at him, grabbed his head, and squeezed. brains blood and eyeballs coming out of his head as a mushy paste, Bonnie let go, Harry's body fell lifeless, Bonnie then lifted up a leg, placed his foot on Harry's chest, and also applied pressure, his ribcage exploded spraying the walls with blood and bones,

*back to 2016*

"Oi, open up, I wanted to apologize for...uh, fisting your face, he looks genuine, but he'll kill me if I let him through... what do I do?

hello people, I hope this one is long enough for you, so today we got a sneek peek at the horror aspect of this story but Im sure you want to know what David does, will he trick Bonnie or fall for his trap? anyway find out in a week but for now, goodbye.


End file.
